


The time travelling and body swap adventure of Naruto and Ino

by Narutotheho



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutotheho/pseuds/Narutotheho
Summary: What happens when Ino and naruto  swap places and time?
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 7





	The time travelling and body swap adventure of Naruto and Ino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musiclover22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclover22/gifts).



> Sorry for bad punctuation or grammar.
> 
> Ideas and inspiration for this story came from Musiclover22.

Naruto was having a normal day at first he was sitting in Ichiraku enjoying a bowl of Ramen when he overheard Ino talking about this old accident Yamanaka book that has accident jutsu’s in it this peaked Naruto’s interest so when he made eye contact with the book he knew what he had to do he took it and ran off laughing down the road and jumping between buildings until he has reached his apartment.

Naruto was flicking though the pages soon realising that most of the jutzu’s were only possible to do if you were in the Yamanaka clan until he landed on one page called the time mindset jutzu he read the description and it said if this jutzu is used it can send your mind in the past or the future this jutzu really got Naruto excited he wanted to go into the future to see himself as the hokage so he followed the hand sighs then suddenly he felt really tired and he fell asleep.

20 years later

Ino was extremely tired she had a long day at the flower shop yesterday it was extremely busy and also at home training with inojin was hard because sai was spending time with his friends so she had to train him all by himself but ino felt relaxed when she was bed and asleep when she woke up sai was finally home but he was sound asleep next to her, she was excited for today she had the day off and was going to the hot springs with Sakura and hinata. 

She started preparing for her day the first thing she had done was to get into the shower so she stripped off her pjs and turned on the water and stared daydreaming midway through her day dreaming about her day off then all a sudden for ino everything suddenly turned black like she had fallen asleep

When ino woke up she didn’t recognise where she was and that wasn’t the only thing she didn’t recognise she looked down to see a body that clearly didn’t belong to a 32 year old woman but she thought the clothes looked familiar, she saw another room with light coming from it so she wandered into it and it had a mirror she looked at it and saw her reflection she looked like naruto but not the adult naruto from her time but the 12 year natuto when ino discovered this she screamed at the top of her lungs.

When naruto woke up he immediately knew something was different from the weight on his chest he looked down to see two big boobs on his chest he thought he had accidentally done his sexy juzu but he tried reverse it nothing happened but he came to realisation that this couldn’t be his sexy jutzu the breasts where much bigger he also realised that he wasn’t in his apartment anymore but in a shower not one that recognised either, he turned off the water and get out he saw a towel and put it around his waist, he was going to leave the bathroom until he saw a mirror he looked into and saw a woman he kinda of recognised her he thought that it could be ino’s mom he also suffered from a nosebleed after seeing the woman’s nipples reflected though the mirror.

When ino calmed down she decided to look out of Naruto’s window when she did she knew she must have gone back in time because konaha hasn’t looked like that since she was a kid she panicked at first because she didn’t know if she would able to return to her time to see her family or friends but a couple minutes of feeling sad for herself she decided that while she has the opportunity she might as well change something’s in the past she decided to start with herself but she had to find her younger self first .

When naruto opened the door realised he had just walked into someone’s bedroom he was about to leave because he saw a pale man sleeping in the bed when he was walking to the exit he saw a picture with the woman who looks like the woman in the mirror, the pale man and a little boy who looks like it could be their child, realising this was her room naruto decided to go to her closet to get clothes while he was walking towards the closet the man woke up and said “god you body is beautiful I wish we had more time but I got work soon” the shock of the man speaking caused naruto to drop his towel leaving him completely naked, he tried to pick it back up but couldn’t because the pale man came up from behind him and hugged him him but he was really close naruto could feel his penis rubbing against his butt the man whisperer in his ear “tonight baby just me and you” he kissed naruto on the neck and went into the bathroom. 

Ino knew exactly where her younger self was the academy she went their and she was right she saw her younger self standing their by herself it was weird seeing her younger self it had been decades since she had looked like that, she approved her young self and before ino could say anything her younger self said “what do you want naruto you better be giving me my book back” Ino didn’t know what to say how do you explain to someone that you are them but in the future so while also being in the body of one of their class mates do she said “erm ino could you come down there with me I need tell you something important”he pointed at a hallway younger ino rolled her eyes and said “ugh fine but you better not try anything because you know I can beat your arse” The two ino’s started walking towards the hallway and once they got their older ino said “okay this is kinda hard to explain but I’m you from about 20 years in the future I don’t know how but I passed out and ended up in naruto’s body from 20 years ago” younger Ino looked at her and laughed “yeah right naruto if you really are me from the future tell me something only I would know” older ino tried to think off something only she would know then she knew “on weekdays we wear black panties and a matching sports bra or a normal bra but on weekends we wear pink panties and a matching bra” older ino was satisfied that this would convince her younger self but it didn’t younger ino was furious she punched her older self in the head and screamed at her “ naruto you prev don’t go peeping at me while I’m changing do you anything to say for yourself” older ino panicked she had to convince her younger self that she was who she claimed she is so she said “ when we where little her dad had a special song to help us sleep” younger ino was shocked in her head she thought “how did he know this” so she asked the person that looked like naruto but claimed to be her older self “how do know about that” the older ino looked into the younger ino’s and said “it’s because I really am a you in the future trapped in Naruto’s disgusting preteen body” the younger ino took a second to think and said “ok I believe you now tell me about the future” she was smiling and was visibly excited.

Naruto who was freaked out by the man kissing his neck decided to speed up when getting changed so he doesn’t have another run in with the strange pale man, he decided to go with underwear first so he opened a draw guessing if there was underwear in there and he was correct there wear all different colours of panties in their a perverted side of him wanted to try on each individual pair but he didn’t want another run in with the pale guy so he saw a orange pair and put them on, he opened another drawer to see if there were any other clothes he could put on but they were filled with bras naruto couldn’t be bothered to learn how to put on a bra so he shut the drawer meaning he was going braless as a busty woman next he moved onto the wardrobe which were filled with the same purple clothes he picked them out and put them on (he is now wearing the outfit ino wears in boruto) satisfied with what he was wearing he saw another door, he opened it and walked out to be greeted by the child he saw in the picture sitting at a table eating cereal.

Older ino and her younger self where walking together and the younger Ino kept on asking the older Ino question’s “so do become rich, do I marry sasuke, am the best ninja, what cup size am I, do I become famous” all the questions where overwhelming the older Ino she just told her younger self that she will find out in future which really annoyed the younger ino she was going to argue with her older self to the pair spotted sasuke up the street the younger ino started to fangirl over sasuke something the older ino took notice off she said “he is not even that great” this to younger ino was blasphemy she couldn’t believe her older self said that “you do know who your talking about are you sure that the time travel didn’t mess with your mind” older Ino had a smirk on her face and said “don’t worry my mind is fine it’s just that I have got a much better man at home he is 1x better than sasuke in every way” this exited the younger ino who wanted to know more about this wonderful man.

for naruto he was staving so he went to the kitchen to find something then he discovered the cereal the boy was eating and poured some into a bowl followed with some milk and took a sit with the boy at the table,while naruto was eating the boy kept on looking at for second then looking back down naruto didn’t know what to say so he just tried to ignore him until he got up from the table he said “ok I’m going to go” and he ran over to where naruto was sitting and stood there for a second but then said “are you not going to kiss me and say bye” naruto panicked and said”of course” he then said very nervously and awkwardly”I love you hope you have a good day” he then kissed his forehead and then the boy ran out the door but as the same time the boy was leaving the man naruto’s been desperate to avoid emerged from the bedroom, he then went up to naruto and kissed him on the forehead and said “got to go honey I’ll hopefully be back earlier than last night” but before he left something caught his eye “no bra today knew you were still a bit kinky” he then left though the front door and left naruto blushing he didn’t know it was so obvious he then saw a full length mirror and went up to see his reflection he did and it showed his nipples poking though his clothes naruto tried not let this distract him he thought to himself “well at least I’m not actually naked”.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for future body or gender swapping work please leave them in the comments.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism also please leave a comment.


End file.
